25 Chapters
by WillowingEnds
Summary: A Yoruichi and Urahara's story with a chapter inspired by a word. Ties in with the ten years prior stories. Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara have always had a rather complex relationship.
1. Green

**I'm going to have alot of fun with this story. This one follows both sides of Yoruichi and Kisuke's relationship.**

She was jealous. It seemed she was always jealous when it came to him. Be it his current experiment or that blonde brat. Now even her own childhood friend.

It wasn't that his attention was taken up by them. They just got to see him more. His dirty blonde hair, hanging in front of his grey-green eyes that seemed to know everything about her.

The tan woman downed another shot of whatever rotten drink was being served here. She felt eyes on her, admiring her form, but ignored them. None of the humans here could ever keep up with her. Only one man could.

And he was busy looking for a place to hide that stupid thing!

Her gold eyes snapped open and she was on her feet. Her hand grabbed the one reaching for her butt. "What do you think your doing scum?"

The man stared and she threw him away. She wasn't in the mood to humor anyone. Tonight Yoruichi Shihoin wanted to drown out her annoying feelings with cheap liquor.

A hand was casually placed on her shoulder. She snarled, dark purple hair flying over the orange clad shoulder as she raised her leg to kick whoever it was in the face. A hand caught it and the same man she'd been musing about smiled at her.

"Now now Yoruichi, what's bothering you?" He asks, his hat tilting down as she sits with her back to him.

"Get lost." She responds, leaning on her elbows. "I'm sleepy and bored."

He pulled her to her feet. "Why not come to the shoten for the night? It's the least I could do after all you've done for me."

"Yeah." She agreed, following him out. It was favors to him. Nothing more motivated him. She kept her eyes trained on the green pin striped hat. They didn't talk, simply moved.

When they arrived, he held the door open. Normal. "I need clothes."

"Of course." He smiles, "Would you like to borrow one of my robes?"

She shrugged as he walked off.

* * *

Something was wrong with his friend. She was a wild drunk, not this melencholy being. He pulled out a loose robe, tossing it over his shoulder at her. She deftly caught it and unshamefully changed. At least that was the same. If she had transformed competly he'd have to talk her into returning to their old home. And that would end badly.

"Should I make up a spare room?"

"Is Tessai not here?" He turned at her cold voice.

"No, he went to find two spiritually aware orphans." He looked at her out ofthe orner of his eyes. "We've been keeping an eye on the,. The gi-"

Yoruichi cut across him, looking over her shoulder and yawning. "Listen, I really don't care Urahara. I'll just drop by everynow and then to check in. Probably in cat form, don't want to bother you."

He smiled up at her as she walked to the room. "A pretty lady like you could never bother me."

"Will you leave me alone?" she hisses, slamming the door. He blinked, turning away. Something was getting her in a bad mood. Did it have to go with the date? No, it was the first of July. Nothing really stuck out until...November.

But that was months away. It had to be something more pressing. If she carried around stuff, he'd look through it, but the former stealth force commander was a light traveler.

Was something wrong wit hthe current second captain Soi Fon? Kisuke chuckled, sitting at a tavle. He wouldn't be surprised if that woman was causing problems. She almost turned green with envy when she 'secretly' spied while Yoruichi was here.

Thinkign of it, he leaned out the window. "Soi-san! Your welcome to come in." He listened quietly for any sounds. When none came, Kisuke assumed she had not heard yet.

* * *

"Soi-san. your welcome to come in." Yoruichi stiffened. She adored the girl like a younger sister, but if she was here...She was not in the mood to talk to her or anyone. Her sharply tuned ears didn't pick out anyone moving near the building, so she relaxed.

Damn! Did the man have an obsession with the color green? Green hat, green jacket, green sheets, green everywhere! It had been a bit endearing, but now! She'd been bored with the dull black and white of the Seireitei too. But this was too much!

Forcing it out of her mind, she curled up on the bed. Best to just accept it and forget about it. She was just stopping by. She never stayed for long.

Not because she was avoiding him. She just liked to move around. Right?

Yoruichi sighed, life had, if not simplier, was supposed to become easier. She didn't have to worry about what her family thought, what her squad thought, what anyone wanted but her!

God her head hurt now. She rolled over once again. She needed to sleep, maybe if she let all the thoughts drift off she could stop her head from hurting.

The Next day He looked up from the customer lsit he'd been at for awhile now. Quick footsteps and then the sound of a door being slammed. The upstairs bathroom it seemed.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow, calmly waiting for her to come down. When Yoruichi did, she was wiping her mouth and holding a glass of milk. "I feel like crap."

"What was the quality of the bar you were drinking at?" He responds, holding out a bowl of rice.

"Damned if I know." She says sheepishly, digging in. "And sorry 'bout last night. Something had me distracted.

"Clearly."

They sat in silence as she shoveled down the bowl. "So, what's up with these kids?"

Urahara straightened, placing the pad to the side. "Yes, I might need your help with the girl. Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari."

"Not siblings then." Yoruichi leaned back. "What about her that makes her different from him?"

"He can see Hollows and fight them a bit. But Ururu, she's a shy and under confident. She can see them too and is abnormally strong. She'll need some training."

Yoruichi placed her hands on her head. "I might here for a couple of days here. Two months at most?"

"Basically. What are you going to do until they get here tomorrow?"

She smirked in reply. "I need clothes. I won't be a good teacher in robes this side." she stood then. "and food. I can only imagine the bare state your stores are in."

"Now Yoruichi." He snapped a fan over a wide smile. "Do you think that bad of me?"

"Yes. Kisuke." she answered with a disbaring grin. "I bet anything you _do_ have is colored with mold."

At his guilty look, she snorts and walks out. _Really, _She thinks, laughing to herself. _The man is absoulutly helpless without someone._ She had had to bribe her own servants to clean his room when they had been in the Seireitei.

* * *

"Already cooked, organic rice packets." Yoruichi reads, shaking the container. "What other type of rice is there?"

"Miss," She turns at the tentative voice. A man in the store uniform stood facing her. "I'll have to ask you to stop doing that unless you plan to buy the product."

Yoruichi placed it in the cart hanging on her arm. "Hey, do you think I can get a few people to help me with carrying this stuff?" She pointed at the six already full baskets by the check out. "It's not far."

He stuttered, staring. "The man I've taken up residence with forgets he even has food. All his is rotten." She turned up her nose. "Will you?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Well let me finish up and pay."

* * *

Urahara looked up as the door opened. "Yes this is the place. Of course I'm sure! I lieve here every now and then!" He quirked an eyebrow at Yoruichi's annoyed voice. She leaned into look at him. "I used all your money."

"For?" He asked as she walked into the kitchen and placed the basket down and pulled out the bags.

She doesn't answer, returning to the door. "Go to the door on left, put bags on floor, take carriers back. Got it?" A murmuring sound of agreement was heard and she turned aside. "Okay, march!"

Yoruichi smirked at Kisuke's face, "What did you do?" He exclaimed. "Buy the whole store staff?"Three more followed the four emploees already heading to the kitchen.

"Just seven and just for a few moments of their time." She replies as they line up in front of her. "Well done! You can leave." she winks at her old friend. "As good as any new recruits."

He shook his head and stood up as the humans started filing out. He removed his hat and bowed. "Thank you for help from Urahara Shoten."  
Yawning, Yoruichi walked towards the kitchen again. "I'm gonna put away what I got. We may have to settle for wonton soup though without Tessai."

"Our major flaw. No cooking skills." He answered, following her. "What brought you here in the first place? Come to see your lowly merchant friend?"

"As if." She snorts. "On both accounts. You've made plenty of human friends I'm sure. And I had planned on only stopping through but that clearly failed."

He chuckled, playing with the rim of his hat. Leaning against the doorframe, he smiled again. "Hurry up. You were away most of the day and your words made me stop from eating anything."

"Cry away." She responded, turning with severe look. "I get self-conscious while cooking."

"Don't burn the water."

"Out!"

* * *

**July Third Three A.M **

Yoruichi sat up in bed, something unnatural had been in the Shoten. She searched with her still sharp reitsu. Something, a bare ripple of power, disappeared. She shrugged, if it had been bad, she would have woken sooner. If it was important, Kisuke would have woke her up.  
She yawned and closed her eyes.

July Third Twelve P.M

"Lady Shihoin!" Yoruichi sighed, then smiled at the bulky man.

"Tessai! What's changed in the last ninty years to change my name?" She didn't wait for him to answer, crouching down to look at the two kids beside him, "And who are you?"

She spoke as menacingly as she could to the red haired boy and girl with black hair. "I'm not afraid of you. Mr. Tessai said he was taking us somewhere safe and away from the monsters." the boy, Jinta growled, pushing Ururu behind him.

"Jinta, she's not going to harm us." Her purple eyes wide, she moved to the side and smiled shyly. "I'm Ururu Tsumugiya."

"Yoruichi Shihoin." She grins. "I'll be teaching you while Mr. Kisuke Urahara helps Jinta. And then the monsters won't come anymore. Or if they do they'll have no chnace!"

At that moment the man mentioned aforehand walked up and put a hand on her head. "I see you've met the two newest members of our tean." He smiles down at them. "What do you think?"

"More capable then you were when you fell under my juristiction." She answered lightly, rising. "I say we give them today and tomorrow to adjust and start the easy stuff day after."

The two trainers nod and turn to Tessai, "I bought food."

"Could you ple-"

"Neither of us-"

"Dry wonton-"

"Will you let me talk?" Yoruichi yelled, knocking the man's hat off his head. "Okay, I bought food but neither of us can cook. Will you please make a curry, maybe with celery and broccilli and creamy."

She winked to let him in on the joke on the kids for the first two. "Right away Miss Yoruichi," He answered gruffly. "I hand these two over to your capable hands."

Smirking, she getsures for them to follow. "Yeah, mine, not Urahara's. Now, let's get you some suitable clothes. Can't wear the same cloth everyday right?"

Jinta shrugs, scowling. Ururu nods, quietly looking around. "This is a store?"

"Amoung other things." Yoruichi says. "If you see any cats around, don't bother them. But you can chase off dogs."

"Why?" Jinta growls.

"Maybe I'll tell you soon. Hurry up."

**So, do you like it? I did the math (bored is said class) and added it all up. six pages=three days x twenty-five=seventy-five= two months and fourteen days.**  
**Basically, severnty-five days for this to play out.**  
**Rate and review please.**  
**~Willow**


	2. Window

**Okay, chapter two~ I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Biscuits mine Bleach not**

"Up. Breakfast is ready." Yoruichi announced, standing at the feet of the kids' beds. "We get up early because Urahara doesn't." She tapped the glass of a window. "Not even morning."

Jinta sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

Yoruichi grinned, pulling him out of bed. "You are going to go downstairs, eat, then get a broom from Tessai and sweep the area in front of the shoten."

He glared at her but went down the stairs. "What about me?" Ururu asked shyly.

"You're my student." Yoruichi motioned for her to keep it a secret. "So I decided today I would show you where I'm going to train you."

"But isn't that unfair to Jinta?"

Yoruichi winked, "Not at all. Me and Urahara have made this into a game. And if he can't take this chamber of opportunity because he doesn't wake up early enough is his loss."

They silently crept down the stairs and then through a trap door. After descending the long ladder, they came to an underground, rocky area. It appeared to be never-ending orange in all directions and a blue sky stretching on and on.

"Urahara and me have used this for a very long time." Yoruichi said, smiling around. "Every time I walk down here it's like a flash into the past. I'd trust this place to last longer then anyone alive right now."

She walked Ururu over to a hot spring. "Come on, we can relax and eat while I explain some things.

Yoruichi undressed and slid into the water. She leaned back, looking at her pupil. "I don't bite."

Blushing, Ururu joined her. "Are you going to explain what those things were?"

"Soon." The woman promised, pulling a plate over. She moved the food around with a fork before eating it with fiendish speed. She grinned at Ururu, "Okay. I'm what people call a Shinigami. I help dead souls get to where they're supposed to." Her eyes narrowed. "Or I used to."

"I do still fight Hollows. The monsters. They're souls gone bad." She looked over at the girl quietly eating. "From your reitsu I'd say you've reached the age where you won't age unless you want to."

Ururu stared at her with wide eyes. "What am I going to do though?"

"Well, after today I'm going to evaluate your powers. Then I'll come up with a plan for your training. Once you're in charge of your powers you can start protecting where ever you decided to live." Yoruichi called out, staring at the sky, wondering if it could ever rain in here. Maybe he opened a panel to let it, that made her smirk. When you want, I'll teach you how to age."

Ururu looked at her with an amazed look. "You can do that?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Anything is possible."

She didn't want to use the same soul crushing techniques her training had used. And she wasn't going to have another Soi Fon. She had to go carefully.

* * *

Around noon Kisuke walked outside. His hat pulled low over his still drowsy eyes, he didn't see the unusual display till he tilted his head back to look at the sky.

Jinta stopped using the broom as a bat and swept a bit, looking over her shoulder at Urahara. Said man's lips twitched, "Hey, you know where Yoruichi is?"

"Yeah, she came up from downstairs with Ururu a few seconds ago to get food." Jinta replied, frowning. "They had towels wrapped around them. It's really unfair they're in a spa while I'm up here working."

He looked back up to see the last white panel of cloth on Urahara's jacket heading back into the shoten.

Urahara was quite put out himself. Calling a response to the 'Morning boss.' from the kitchen, he hurried over to the long ladder in the back. Even though he was sneaky as possible, Yoruichi still knew he was there.

"No peeking pervert." She called teasingly. Ururu squeaked and he heard her slide deeper into the water. Politely keeping his back turned, he answered her.

"You're nothing to see Yoruichi. But I wanted to know why you two are down here when Jinta's out working."

"Girl talk." She lied easily. "Hard to come by that around here ya know." She rose, pulling her clothes on. "And worthwhile conversation is even harder."

Kisuke chuckled. "That's cheating. We agreed to wait two days."

"We never shook on it. But you're right. Come on Ururu, go help Jinta out upstairs." Yoruichi snickered, pushing Kisuke up the ladder before her. "Don't get your clothes to wet either. That's all you've got till we can get new ones.

_July 5th_

"No, I'm dead serious." Yoruichi grinned at Kisuke's disgruntled face. "I _know_ we'll have to go to _something_ somewhere that you won't be able to wear that outfit." She rolled onto her back, looking up at him upside-down. "We need to give the kids a tour so they can make deliveries."

"You're using them to get me out in public."

"Not me!"

She sat up then, her face serious. "Kisuke, the sooner they see how a Hollow is handled the better it'll be for them. They'll have a role to take then. And if they can't handle it, memory erasing and reitsu removal has never failed before."

He sighed, "Go get them. I'll tell Tessai."

* * *

"Why do we have to walk?" Jinta groaned. It was his tenth question since they had started and Urahara was clearly enjoying Yoruichi's annoyance. "Didn't you hear me?"

She whirled, "Not. Another. Word." She hissed before stomping on. Kisuke winked at the kids before he caught up with her.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" He whined.

"I'm not an old hag!" She yelled, hitting him.

"I was joking." He said innocently when the roar rang out nearby.

Yoruichi smirked grimly. "Just what I was waiting for." She took off at a run, avoiding shunpo for the kids' sakes. She turned the corner and bit back a swear.

"A snake, why'd did it have to be a snake?"

Yoruichi froze and looked at her partner. "You've been watching too many American movies. Oh, I don't want to see Benihime out there."

"So, Jinta, Ururu, today you will learn how to fight a hollow. This isn't really training, just a tutorial. " Yoruichi smirked. "Pay attention, just not to Kisuke." She jumped into the sky and approached the hollow. Kisuke stared at her amused.

"She has yet to change." He turned back to the two. "Contrary to what Yoruichi has said, watch children."

"Just go old man."

"Do you want to eat?" He smiled and jumped into the air, holding his hat on his head as he did. When he caught up to her, Yoruichi was above the hollow, purple ponytail flying in the wind. The snake-like hollow roared loudly.

"I suppose we should dispose of it now?" Kisuke started, but when he lifted his head up, Yoruichi was already gone.

"You're slow Kisuke." She called back. He followed her and unsheathed his sword from his cane while Yoruichi slammed her foot down on the hollow's head. "And you're cheating."

He grinned, "Yeah. And nice shot. But it wasn't good enough." He shunpo'd past the hollow, cutting off the tail. But it grew back, quicker then the two thought.

"Good job Kisuke Urahara." Yoruichi said dryly. "You obviously defeated the hollow." She kicked the hollow into the air and punched it to the ground. Kisuke sighed and pushed his hat back down.

Despite Yoruichi's effort, the beast got up again. It wasn't strong, but it was stubborn.

"I was giving you a change to redeem yourself…but now." Kisuke raised his Zanpakto. "Scream, Benihime."

Red light shot out of the sword, heading straight at the snake. The ray hit it directly, destroying it's mask. Kisuke landed, laughed, and sheathed his sword. "Well it looks like I win Yoruichi-chan."

She sniffed, "One for one." She flash-stepped back to Ururu and Jinta. "How he expects you to use swords I'm not sure." She laughed, picking up her bag back up and handing it to Ururu. "I've got one last stop, can you take this back?"

"Yes Lady Yoruichi."

Yoruichi nodded, her thanks clear as the nearby store window. If it was to the girl or because the girl saw her only as a teacher was unclear. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

She returned home a little before sunset. Kisuke looked up, curious as always. The tan woman pulled the bags closer and walked past.

Of course he followed. She stopped, not facing him. "You are not allowed to look in these until I give them to you. If you dare disobey I will remove everything manly about you."

He wilted and moved away quickly as she went and hid them.

_July 6__th__ Five A.M_

"Kisuke Urahara I am going to _kill_ you!"

Said man smiled, hiding deep in the recesses of his underground arena. No one was going to be able to sleep late today.

* * *

_July 6__th__ Nine A.M_

"You got lucky today." Yoruichi hissed as she ignored Ururu's stare and Jinta's laughter. "If you hadn't reminded me teaching two kids would be harder then a whole squad. They wouldn't even be able to find the human you."

He just sipped his tea, "Yellow and purple contrast so well."

She pulled her orange hood back over the streaked hairline. "I can't believe you'd do something so childish. No, so suicidal."

"I think she looks good." Jinta chuckled.

"That's not polite Jinta." Ururu scolded quietly.

"Kids." Tessai said sharply and they quieted down.

Kisuke looked at him, "You'll have to teach me how to do that."

Yoruichi snorted. Why did she miss this man when she was away? Must be something about having him around since she was running around Shihoin mansion.

"I want a big house again."

They all looked at her and her brows furrowed. Had she said that out loud? Why had she thought that? As the crown princess she'd been ordered around more then spoiled. That's why she had her two friends here.

"Yeah, they were the best to train in. Till we broke a window." Kisuke laughed. He turned away from Yoruichi's half thankful, half still accusing gaze. "Today I think Yoruichi and me will answer any questions."

"Let me eat first." Yoruichi groaned, pulling the fish and eggs towards her.

* * *

"What's the plan for training them?" Yoruichi asked quietly as Jinta started another argument over what had just been said.

"Can't tell you that." He answered.

SHe stared at Kisuke and he smiled, "You seem we're enemies in this my dear."

Yoruichi laughed "Than I'll be sure to win."

"Good luck."

**Hope this was a good chapter. Please review.**

**~Willow**


	3. Eyes

Yoruichi stretched luxuriously before sitting up straight and looking out at the sky. After yesterday's fight she had given Ururu a set of books filled with fighting techniques. She had ordered her pupil to figure out which one seemed most natural to her.

She jumped down, pacing in front of the door, pondering what to do. Kisuke had looked himself up in his rooms again. She didn't know what he had told Jinta to do and didn't really care. She was more curious about what he was doing.

As though to encourage her, his reitsu suddenly flared then disappeared to a mere wave. Concerned, she hurried through the open doorway and up the stairs. Her black paws skidded on the floor as she stopped. "Kisuke, let me in." Her male cat voice called.

"No worries Yoruichi." He replied in a light tone. "Just had a bit of trouble with an experiment."

Her eyes narrowed. He was a terrible liar, no fooling her on what this 'experiment' concerned. She raised a claw to tear through the paper door but was stopped by a field of reitsu.

"Oh, I didn't know Mr. Urahara had a cat." Yoruichi turned to look at the approaching children. She sighed, they needed to find out someway. And it wasn't like she was going to bother breaking the barrier.

"It's probably a stray." Jinta growled, picking her up by the scruff of the neck. She hissed in surprise, lashing out a claw. "Why you! Just throw it out."

Ururu shook her head, trying to take Yoruichi out of his hands. "No Jinta, you heard Miss Yoruichi. We're supposed to leave cats alone."

"Well, she's not here is she?" Jinta tugged.

"Yeow! Children let go!" Yoruichi yowled. "Jinta, Ururu, this minute!"

They froze. "You can talk!" Jinta exclaimed.

"How do you know our names?" Ururu asked curiously.

"I'm Yoruichi."

"Huh, old man even named his cat after her."

"He must love her a lot."

Yoruichi's eyes widened but was saved from making a response by Tessai's yelling. "Ururu, Jinta! Put Lady Yoruichi down this instant."

As he carried her away, Yoruichi stared at the door. She would find out if she was correct.

* * *

Kisuke sighed in relief as he heard Tessai take Yoruichi and the children away before staring at the mangled components of what had been a prime condition gigai. Yet again his attempt to make the perfect hiding place for the thing had failed.

He hadn't really paid attention to the soft waves it gave off until a couple nights ago when an old friend had stopped by. A warning conversation, and the threat if anything happened to the kids had brought it to light. He had spent hours trying to think of a way to conceal it. He also knew if Yoruichi found out he still had it she would be livid.

But the matter of _where_ to hide it was difficult. A moving body would be ideal, one that did not put a human in danger would be better. A gigai fit the profile, but every single one he tried, in varying states of completion and condition, had been rejected and thus destroyed by the thing.

He lightly hit the side of the wall before clearing the wreckage aside. Unable to think of anything else to do, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Maybe he should take a break, eat like Tessai had told him to a few minutes ago,

Hours?

Kisuke left the room and locked it behind him, unable to muster the energy to reform the barrier he had made. He walked a few feet down the hall before turning to meet a gold gaze.

"For a man once hailed as the smartest man in the Seireitei you can be very stupid." Yoruichi growled. "Don't gamble it al alone."

"Want some cream?" He tried to smile through the haze of fatigue.

She snorted, padding forward to nose his leg back towards his room. "Go sleep." Her eyes narrowed. "Your not off the hook though. I expect you to tell me tomorrow."

"Maybe." He laughed.

* * *

Kisuke cracked his eyes to examine the odd weight on his chest. He smirked at the sleeping cat. Yes, Yoruichi was very vigilant. He was stuck there unless he could find a way to move without waking her up.

He moved to cup his hands around her black furred body but was paused by her voice. "Don't even think about it Urahara." She buried her nose into the blanket. "I'm still tired from my night-long search and you need to rest. Tessai said."

"Shouldn't we be training Jinta and Ururu?" He attempted.

"should had thought of that before you exhausted yourself. And, Ururu is still reading. So shut up." She pushed her claws through the sheet and his clothes to make a point.

He laughed and obeyed her order.

* * *

"No, Jinta, I don't think that would work for you. You're strong, but not that strong." Yoruichi was arguing when he woke up again. "Try being like Ururu and puck one that is more in your area."

She padded into his room, "I want to do a training session with Ururu. Can you do _something_ with Jinta?" Without waiting for an answer she hurried back out.

He sat up, running a hand through his hair. As usual, she had decided on something without really asking him. Then again, he had done the same many times. He stood and placed his hat on his head, not bothering to change into his normal clothes.

"Jinta." He called, looking around. Where had the boy gone? "Swinging a bat is as close to a sword as you're gonna get for now. Come on."

The red head looked around from a corner. "What do you mean?"

"Let's play ball." Kisuke grinned. He did need to become more active anyway. That fight had almost take all his energy. Not to mention what else he was doing.

* * *

Yoruichi jumped out of the way of they half-hearted punch. "Ururu, you have to put feeling into this. She said exasperated.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard to see you as an enemy." Ururu replied apologetically.

Yoruichi sat down, beckoning for the girl to come forward with her tail. She waited until the girl bent down to look at her. "You need motivation." She lashed out a claw and scratched the girl's chin.

The girl reacted almost instantly, her face becoming devoid of emotion as she struck out. "That's more like it." Yoruichi dodged, getting far enough away to avoid the hit before changing into her human form. She jumped, back flipping as the child came at her again.

"Fast in this mode." She mused, watching the girl curiously as she landed on a rock. Her eyes darkened as she shunpo'd around the girl and watched the rock crack from a single punch. "Strong. Wonder how long she'll last out."

Yoruichi smirked, deciding she would give this one all the help she could if she lasted more then an hour.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Kisuke laughed, looking at Yoruichi's tangled hair and slightly dusty look.

She scowled at him, pulling her hair back. "Where's Jinta?" She growled. "I've got to ask him some questions."

"He's gone to sleep. It's ten." He raised an eyebrow. "Where's Ururu?"

Laughing harshly, she sat cross legged beside him and took the cup of tea from him. "Passed out in her room. We've been fighting since, whenever it was we started."

"Six."

She shook her head, "That girl will be deadly when, if she tames that. For now, she's a threat I need to fix." The tea started to slip from her hands and he caught it.

"Now I'm telling you." He placed the cup down and put the hand on her shoulder. "Go shower and sleep.

She smiled, standing up. Even now they watched out for each other.

* * *

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't realize what was going on, even if I never found it?" Yoruichi snapped, sitting in front of Urahara around the table. "Gods, why do you insist on viewing me as an idiot sometimes?"

He shook his head as she ate the lunch prepared before them. "Yes well, I was hoping to get it hidden before I told you." Kisuke shrugged, moving to stand up.

She snorted. "Don't lie." Her face was blank, but she was truly concerned. "What are you going to do now?"

He shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. "The less you know the better."

She scowled, raising to her feet, but didn't follow him. It annoyed her how he walked away, how he never showed her his eyes.

Eyes were windows into the soul, maybe that was why he hid them behind that hat. He had had a hard past, but so had she. And as he put it, the sooner he realized that the better.


	4. Time

"You might want to slip out the back."

Yoruichi didn't need to ask any questions with the tone of voice that sentence was delivered with. She instinctively grabbed Ururu and Jinta and dragged them into the back alley. It could only be one person, one she had not seen in many years and didn't want to just yet.

Current captain of squad two, Soi Fon. It had been a long time since she had left the girl alone in the Seireitei but she knew it would not have been long enough.

Pressing a finger to her lips, she motioned for the two apprentices to follow her around to the front. She clamped down on her spiritual pressure tightly as she leaned around to watch for when to head out. The black haired girl in the white haori and an angry expression stood in front of the open door, arguing with Kisuke.

She concentrated her gaze on the other captain though. Sure it was odd for two captains to be in the world of the living at the same time and she should be concerned about that instead, but what was this abnormally short, white haired man doing so close to Soi? His teal eyes were cold and his whole being was unfamiliar to her. One of the captains appointed since their departure. She couldn't trust him.

As soon as Soi Fon entered the Shoten Yoruichi started moving forward through the large open area. "Okay, lets go find a minor Hollow." She said to the children under her breath. She could feel his gaze on her back, her cheeks flushing at what he must be thinking. She was angered that it appeared this way. Never in a million years would she be ashamed of being in Kisuke's company with these two.

Only Jinta's enthusiasm and even Ururu's slightly quickened pace stopped her from giving herself away and stomping up to the child behind her and explaining just what was going on. Instead, she moved forward at a proud walk. "Jinta, slow down." She snapped.

He turned to glare at her. "Why?"

"If you go charging forward like that you'll be eaten in no time. Not even a single hit and nothing I'd able to do."

She said sharply, knowing she was unfairly taking her annoyance out on him, But she didn't really care. She just wanted this to be over with quickly.

* * *

Kisuke barely held himself from quieting this _girl_ forcibly or walking off on her. It was clear the years had not dulled her hate of him in any way. In fact it seemed stronger. The slide in insults as they spoke casually to each other proved this. He didn't even bother asking Tessai to make her tea.

"Captain Fon," He said, lightly lacing his tone with disdain and impatience. "I find it hard to believe you lowered yourself to talk to me, an illegal merchant. So why don't you bring your partner in and we'll talk about the real reason you came."

Scowling at him, Soi Fon stood and moved to the door, calling the other captain. Toshiro Hitsuguya he believed, in. Unlike Yoruichi, Kisuke kept up with Seireitei news. He had to keep earning money somehow.

How pitiful, it seemed to him, that Yoruichi had to sneak away to hide from one that had been like the closest of sisters to her. How odd the changes that could creep up on them or arrive in a flash.

_Hm, Marianne the Flash is a good looking lady for a cartoon. Why is Jinta watching shows like that?_ Kisuke's mind wandered. _Yoruichi is called the Goddess of Flash. Did someone steal that? _He frowned, shaking his head as Soi Fon and Hitsuguya sat in front of him.

"So, which one of you wants to sum it up?"

Soi Fon growled at his obvious refusal to use proper ethic. "Listen, don't get so pompous. If we weren't so desperate for information we wouldn't be here." She snapped before Hitsuguya laid a hand on her arm, calming her.

Hiding his surprise, Kisuke turned to the boy. "Then tell me, what is your mission?"

"We have just found out a small party of soul reapers disappeared. Some say they found a way into Huecho Mundo. We're ordered to find them. Or their remains." He said coldly. Kisuke pegged him as one not to mince words. "Also, we need to stay here for two nights."

"Here!" Soi Fon and Kisuke exclaimed, the former in heated anger.

The captain turned to face her. "We have no choice unless you want to borrow two gegeis from this man.

Grumbling, she relented as Kisuke tried to hide his stunned and foreboding feelings. It would be hell to tell Yoruichi and most certainly a long two days.

"What do you mean they're staying here? How long?" Kisuke rubbed a hand on his face as Yoruichi quietly hissed at him. "Where am I supposed to take the kids?"

He had known agreeing to Hitsuguya's request was going to lead to this. But not this bad. "What happened to make you act like this?"

Moving back as she pressed a finger to his chest, he steadied himself on his cane and tried not to smile at the almost cute anger in her eyes. "I was forced to sneak out the back of your store like a common _whore_ with two children in full view of a member of a society that already thinks low of me. And now, I have no where to take two former orphans."

"Why, Yoruichi." He started, his tone filled with humor. "Are you concerned for two humans?"

"They are children Urahara!"

He pressed a finger to his lips, glancing back into the house. "Where did you stay last night?"

She sniffed. "Some rag-tag hotel. It was all I could afford." She lightly hit the side of his cane in anger.

"Yoruichi." He glared and she retracted her hand. He turned and lifted his fan off a jar and took out the money. "I keep this for just in case something comes up. Use as much as you need."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thanks then Kisuke. About time you took action."

He just kept his mouth shut as she turned and left. He knew this whole situation was pulling on her. He turned, saying, "I know what you're wondering about. She's just a friend.

The white haired boy didn't respond to that statement directly. "The orphans, why'd you take them in?"

"To protect them. If you wouldn't tell Soi Fon about any of this I'll owe you a favor."

"I don't use such petty methods." Hitsuguya responded. "But I won't tell her. She's in a bad enough mood already."

Kisuke smirked, understanding the uptight man's problems. Even the most serious and loyal people had problems with the woman. It's five a.m. I put something her in her tea last night. I say we have two more hours. Mind joining me for a drink?"

"It's-"

"You're not on duty."

"Fine."

* * *

Yoruichi lay on the flat pad on the floor of a much more suitable hotel then the one from the night before. Her eyes were fixed on the door adjoining hers to the kids, expecting Jinta to come storming in. When he didn't within the time she allotted him, she stood, making her way to the door and opening it quietly.

The two children were asleep on their separate pallets but back to back and close. Her face softened, a rare thing for her nowadays. They had finally had a home and now they had to leave it for awhile. It wasn't fair to them.

Not that she truly blamed Soi Fon. The woman was loyal, going to any end to obey orders. But she had no care for those whose lives she disrupted by doing so. At least Yoruichi had known when to pull back.

Urahara was no better in her eyes at the moment. He had not fought against the idea of the two captains staying. Had paid no mind to the children's well being.

She scowled, closing the door behind her before moving to order food. It was around time for dinner anyway. And she plotted better when full.

After requesting the best sounding stir-fry she sat on the bed cross-legged. What could she do to receive an abstract version of revenge on the two of them without showing herself? Yes, it was a waste of time bust she was also bored.

She stood at the knock on the door. _That was fast_. She mused as she opened the door. Looking at the man holding the box of food, she raised her eyebrows. He looked, nervous. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry to pry, but my manager doesn't want to house a kidnapper. Could you please tell me where those kids' dad is?" He said as she took the stir-fry.

Eyes wide, Yoruichi grinned her cat grin before laughing. "That's it!" Taking his face in her hands, she kissed his nose. "Thanks." Then she closed the door in his face with the perfect idea. And hoping that kiss would make him forget the question.

Yoruichi crouched in front of Jinta and Ururu, her hands safely clasped behind her back so she didn't strangle him. "A captain of the Gotei will believe this because she has a very poor opinion of him as it is." She growled.

"And why should we again?" Jinta replied, rubbing his nose.

"Jinta, don't be difficult." Ururu said, pulling on his arm gently. "I know you want to do it."

He frowned, pulling his arm away. "Okay, fine."

Grinning, Yoruichi pushed them forward, looking around the corner as they dashed towards the Shoten. They played out her plan perfectly. "Papa!" So, that was the word they'd decided on. She laughed quietly as they wrapped their arms around Kisuke, who looked down at them stunned.

It was perfect as Soi Fon turned to the shopkeeper. Making Kisuke and Soi Fon awkward and Jinta not enjoying this was just great. It wasn't bloody either, unless Soi Fon challenged him. And it appealed to her sense of humor. Perfect.

Waiting until she was sure Kisuke saw her, Yoruichi turned to hide somewhere better to see it play out.

* * *

Kisuke stared down at the children, Jinta glaring up at him, then to where he saw Yoruichi, and lastly at Soi Fon, who seemed between laughing and indignation. _Of course._ He thought as she tried to push Jinta away. _She settles for the latter._

"Illegitimate children Urahara?" She growled, easily catching Jinta s he fell back. "And cruel like this too? Have you fallen so low?"

Hitting his head with his closed fan, he explained, "They're not mine. You see, they-"

"Denying them then? You're a terrible man." Soi Fon snapped before turning to leave.

Why were women so touchy about children? "Great, just great." He groaned as the two captains walked away. "Ruin my reputation."

Jinta smirked, crossing his arms. "Thought it already was."

Kisuke shook his head, turning back to the store and thus Yoruichi. "Just you wait."

"I've got forever."

**Um, I hope that was good? I don't know what but the last part was very hard. Anyway, please review.**

**~Willow.**


	5. Light

Yoruichi stood upon a building close to the shoten as the sun rose, watching as her once student and friend walked through the portal Kisuke had created with the other captain. It worried her that they were heading _there, _even though it shouldn't. They could take care of themselves and Soi had grown up.

So, she waited until the rip in reality had closed before jumping down to the ground. She approached Kisuke and held her hands up in a truce. "I have an idea for Ururu's weapon." She stated in a serious tone.

He raised an eyebrow, leading the way into the Shoten where Tessai was already making breakfast. They sat at the table and he gestured for her to speak. She yawned widely before starting.

"She needs a long range weapon. Being too close to the fight might set off her genocide mode and we'll want to keep that a secret for as long as possible." Pausing here, she waited to see if he agreed or disagreed. When he didn't reply she finished. "Maybe something like a gun. A bow would be too…"

"You don't want to make a cry to the past." She stared at him uncomfortably as he voiced her very thoughts. "I can understand that. It sounds good. I'll get to work on it when I can."

She smiled. "Thanks Kisuke. I'm just going to think for a while in my room. Send someone for me when food's ready?"

He tipped his hat, fanning himself now. "By the way," She turned partially. "Have you done your little trick for Jinta?"

Yoruichi laughed before walking again. "Even I'm not _that_ twisted Kisuke."

Perched in her favorite pose, Yoruichi cupped her chin with both hands, her elbows on her knee as she thought upon recent events. The three story building she had escaped to offered solitude under the bright blue sky. She stared up at the sky, thinking of her return to this city.

Why? Why had she come back? It only held bad memories and few friends. She did have many different ways of going somewhere else. The town reminded her of the dull outlook she had had when first arriving. There was nothing to be gained by coming here.

Then there was Soi Fon's latest mission. The woman was not the kind to take jobs that did not incorporate many of her skills. So why was she looking for missing people when anyone in her squad would be suited to it? With another captain who was probably not needed?

_If it's an attempt to get her to loosen up, that old man really doesn't know anything about his captains. _She thought wit a small air of humor.

"Yoruichi."

She looked down to see Jinta glaring up at her. "What?" She called back casually, wondering how far she could push the red head's temper.

"I was told to get you for breakfast." He snapped. "I don't see why I have to run around town trying to find you when Ururu's your student."

Yoruichi smirked, what a brat. She leaned forward so she could see him clearly. "Maybe 'cause you're immature, or younger. Or just annoying and they want you out of the house."

"Why you!" He growled, causing her to smile.

"That's a nasty temper. You know, loosing control of emotions may hurt people." She chuckled, enjoying her rare chance to interact with a true child instead of people who just acted like one. But instead of answering in turn, the boy became silent and looked away.

Concerned now, Yoruichi dropped down beside him. She had sometimes got this reaction to her teasings from other soul reapers. And usually guilt always accompanied it in some form. "Jinta, I didn't mean anything by it. What's got this strange attitude started?"

Mentally she berated herself. Being sensitive to others wasn't in her nature. That sentence had come out stupid and rather rude. "What I meant was-"

"Drop it." He replied, sullenly.

"Jinta you should-"

"Shut up!" He yelled before taking off, thankfully towards the shoten.

Yoruichi stared after him, scratching her head with a thoughtful look on her face. She'd tell Kisuke tomorrow, he'd have the business to deal with today. Jinta's problem had to do with emotions, hurting someone, and the past or future fear. Hopefully, he'd have a better chance of getting across to him then she had.

After that was handled, she should ask about Ururu. But for today, she'd just eat and probably have a private training session. If she was going to train an apprentice she might as well make sure she was in top form.

* * *

Kisuke sighed, ignoring the questioning look from Tessai at the table. It was just passed noon and he could feel the pressuring gaze of Yoruichi on his forehead as he finished his rice bowl. "Jinta-kun." He started, careful not to let his careless guise slip. "Let's head down to the underground training area and work on focusing your power."

"About time Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "Ururu's way ahead of him. This isn't a competition if you don't do anything." He tone was light and humorous, but her face held the sign of seriousness that he knew well. She really did want him to train the boy as well as get an answer to her question.

The blond flipped his fan out and waved it at her. "Now Yoruichi, don't count me out yet! We still have sixty-one days you know."

She smirked challengingly and he tilted his hat down to her before leading Jinta to the eternally bright place.

Kisuke gestured for the red haired child to take a seat. Instead, the boy stood. He was truly a stubborn child. Placing his cane between his knees, he leaned forward on it. "Controlling the flux of one's reitsu is a basic precaution when one is around weaker souls."

"I don't understand a thing you're saying." Jinta snapped, glaring at his teacher.

Urahara sighed in mild exasperation. "Can I finish?" He waited until he received a sullen nod before continuing. "You and Ururu only got light waves while me and Yoruichi fought that Hollow because we ere holding back. When focusing reitsu you can change the strength of your attacks."

"Okay." The boy was trying to hide his excitement at finally doing something and was failing. "How would power harm others if it's directed at a Hollow though?"

_He is really smart_. Kisuke mused in satisfaction as he looked at the boy. "Well, sometimes when we fight we can't control how much we let off, so those weaker than us suffer from, this."

The effects were immediate. Letting a good half of his power flair, Kisuke pulled it back in after Jinta fell to his knees. "See." The grey-green eyes narrowed as the child stood, looking at the ground. "And I hate to say this but, I won't teach you until you yell me what happened. Past accidents make it harder to learn anything involving it."

Jinta looked at him, an angry and guilty look. Urahara waited, knowing if he was serious the boy would tell the story. And just expected, he did after a moment of silence.

"I, don't really remember the details." He said in a halting voice, like tearing the words out of his mind pained him. "We were at a park and I saw, a Hollow. It came at us and no one else saw it. I got scared and I guess my power broke loose because my parents weren't moving, I, I ran away and let the Hollow get them."

Kisuke held back a sad sigh. It had been his family, not a unique story, but none the less hurtful. But the boy wouldn't have been that strong at the time. "Jinta." He reached out a hand and put it on the white clad shoulder. "It wasn't you. It was the Hollow." He said confidently. "Now, if you're ready, we'll start."

Kisuke came up to get two of the dinner plates before heading back down. It was much the same way Yoruichi had acted with Ururu. He and Jinta moved on from focusing to actually using the power as a weapon.

"Just, hit the Hollow figure like it was, like it was ball you wanted make a homerun." Kisuke called. The kid responded well to baseball references and had thought of using a bat to hit the fake Hollows. But, there was only so much a human-made bat could hold up to.

That was it! He snapped his fingers just as the bat finally snapped in two. "Jinta, I have an idea. You go and sleep. I'll have something for you to use by tomorrow morning, hopefully."

He waited until the boy had been upstairs for awhile before following. As expected, Yoruichi was waiting in the dark room. Her arms were crossed. "I want to know about what happened to the boy. But first, know if you over work him it'll be bad for him. Be careful." She warned seriously. She could really be caring when she wanted to.

He explained it to her in a hushed voice. Tessai, who was cleaning up in the kitchen, heard as well. "Poor boy." Yoruichi said quietly. "But it'll make him stronger." She stood then. "Now, go work on what you want to. I see you're itching to fix something."

"But, as I've said, don't forget to rest okay?" Along with this statement, she kissed his cheek in a quick peck. Standing back up, she laughed. "Got you." She smirked at his shocked face before departing.

He stared after her, grinning slightly. "She tries to act like all this time away hasn't hurt her." He said quietly to himself.

"Did you say something boss?" Tessai asked.

"Nothing at all Tessai-san." He answered standing. "Good night."

* * *

He had, a baseball bat. At least, that' what Yoruichi thought it was. She exchanged a look with Ururu. Shrugging her shoulders, the woman let it drop as Kisuke passed by the table. He was eccentric and clearly was passing on his odd way of thinking to his student. Maybe it was a good thing, more likely a bad thing. The world could only handle so many mad scientists.

She chuckled at how loose a tem that was and how well it fit him. Ururu looked at her and Yoruichi grinned. "He's creating mini-hims. Kinda scary."

The girl smiled slightly. "A little Miss Yoruichi. But, I guess it could be good. I don't know Mr. Urahara as well as you, but he seems really nice d caring."

Yoruichi stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Her tone was low before she said more loudly. "But me and Tessai made him that way."

She stood, heading to the front of the store. Tessai stood in front of the counter accepting money from a woman and her son. After they left, she came to stand beside him. "So, this place actually has business?" She said skeptically.

"Yes Ma'am. That was Masaki-san and her son Ichigo. They stop by every month." He informed her. "Our mist loyal customers."

"Only customers." Yoruichi said in a light tone. "Have any errands that need to be run? Endurance training for Ururu since the boys have the training room."

He nodded and listed the address for the pick-ups. Yoruichi called for Ururu and the two set off, allowing their opponents to train in peace.

**I like this chapter but I don't like it. I guess it turned out okay but I have this feeling it could be better. Well….please review?**

**~Willow**


	6. Fun

Placing a hand over his eyes, Kisuke gave voice to a long suffering sigh. Yoruichi's laugh was loud and boastful as she stood in front of his door. "What's the matter Kisuke?" She taunted as he looked back at her at last. "Afraid you'll never get it back? What a good idea!"

She waved his hat carelessly before him and just out of reach of his lunge. She had planned a careful ambush for the moment he opened his door and had grabbed the green and white item before he could see her. Now she triumphantly placed it on her head and went down to the store part of the building.

Kisuke followed slowly, already planning a way to get it back as he flipped his fan in front of his face. He grinned as it got the attention of his four housemates, though the drama of his eyes being shaded was lost. "Yoruichi Shihoin." She raised an eyebrow, leaning back on the wood of the counter, the hat tipped back. "For my hat, I challenge you and your apprentice to a Hollow killing competition."

Jinta's eyes lit up as he turned to Ururu. "We are so going to beat you! It'll be no problem!"

As Ururu said something quietly in response, he started rubbing his knuckles against her head. Yoruichi flicked the back of his head as she walked forward. "Good choice. But if I win, I get to keep it until the end of the month, no stealing."

"Sounds good." Kisuke agreed, confident in his and his student's abilities. The two Soul Reapers shook hands. "Tomorrow, starting after breakfast and going to sunset."

He then gestured for Jinta to follow him. "No way Urahara." The boy crossed his arms. "You may not have to ear but I do. So I'm not going anywhere till I have something to eat.

Kisuke scratched his head, pushing back the annoying blond bangs out of the way as he smiled. "Right, sorry, shall I go make something?"

"No!" Tessai and Yoruichi almost shouted. He stared at them, surprised. Yoruichi smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but the last time you cooked was back there and you sent over half your squad to Fourth. We're not going to risk that."

"I see how you are." He said jokingly. He lifted his cane halfway over his shoulder, turning towards the stairs. "I'll just go up to my room and do something productive."

Jinta snorted as his cane hit the ceiling and Yoruichi cackled. "Like making a cure to the common cold?"

"It's almost as hard." He replied solemnly before grinning. "Just tell me when you're ready to work Jinta-kun."

* * *

Kisuke clapped as Jinta completed a combo kill successfully. "If we can think of a way to have an attack where we can work at the same time we'll have no problem beating them." He caked as Jinta walked back over.

"Not that I have a problem with a challenge." Jinta said, his bat over his shoulder. "But is your hat that important?"

"Of course Jinta-kun!" Kisuke exclaimed, clapping his hands together on the cane. "It's as important and as much a part of me as Benihime!"

Jinta looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "Your Zanpakto right?" After receiving a nod, he crossed his arms. "What about your shikai then? Your first release right? What can it do?"

Kisuke stared at him, eyes wide. "Just where'd you learn that?"

"Books." A shrug.

"Well, my shikai isn't something to be used in a play competition."

"Bet Yoruichi will."

"I bet you she won't." Kisuke chuckled. "In fact, I'm sure she won't even use her Zanpakto."

Jinta glared up at him. "You have an advantage! You've known her longer!"

Kisuke grinned. "You're the one who made the bet. Okay, start again."

* * *

"Okay Ururu, we got this!" Yoruichi cheered as the girl came over in her rather adorable armor. Kisuke hadn't finished making the weapon, but Yoruichi was sure they wouldn't need it. The prize was dangling off the tip of a high rock not to far from the ladder with Tessai beside it. The men had not showed up yet.

"Looks like they stayed up later and can't wake up. We may win by default." The older female's voice took on a disappointed tone. She sighed, "If they won't show up I can't test my student."

She turned to grin at a voice from the entrance. "Don't lie Yoruichi, you think this is all good fun." Kisuke called, dropping down the last few feet, his green cloak billowing out around him. "But I plan to have my hat returned to me."

Yoruichi laughed as Ururu came to stand beside her. "Try hard Ki-su-ke!" She mocked before gesturing and having the fake Hollows appear. "Now be aware." She looked down at Ururu. "This is in fact a test to see how much you've improved since the first day. But I think you'll do well."

"If you leave because you think I need no more training," Ururu mumbled. "I'll perform at my worst."

Yoruichi blinked, slightly touched. "Don't do that. You still have a lot to learn."

And then it started.

* * *

Yoruichi was convinced she would have won if her wicked sense of humor hadn't gotten the better of her. The smile had not quite hid by the fan and won back on Kisuke's face was not helping either. But she took it all in stride, it had only been a game and one against children at that.

_But if Jinta says one more gloating word I am going to act on my first idea_. Yoruichi thought, annoyed slightly. It had been sheer chance that she went after the same mock Hollow as Jinta and the brat was lucky she had pulled back enough that her hand didn't go through his head. She had had an overwhelming urge to flick him between his wide eyes. The only thing that had held her back was that she might kill him.

Right now, she was wishing she had. Kisuke seemed to notice this because he interrupted Jinta with a warning for an early day. She smiled thankfully at him before heading outside, the need to wander still in her.

Yoruichi felt his eyes on her and she turned and smiled. "Are you coming or what?" She challenged, holding out a hand in offer. "It's about time we started planning joint training sessions. And it'll be nice to walk again."

Kisuke smiled and walked forward to take her hand. "If by walking again you mean you shunpoing everywhere then I can understand." He chuckled as they started down the road with her firing arguments back at him.

The eighteenth of June found all four below ground, fighting against each other in mock battles. Yoruichi had to admit, for the short time Kisuke had had with him, Jinta was a talented fighter.

She only hoped there would never be a day when the Hollows got so bad the children had no choice but to confront them.

But really, when had anything ever worked out her way?


	7. Sing

Yoruichi leaned back in a chair, her feet on the counter as she watched the two customers walk around the store. It was always the odd people coming in here, this time it was an old man and a boy who she assumed was his grandson. They both looked like people of strong morals and insane pride, so she didn't have to pay them to much attention unless they asked a question. She choose instead to flip through a human magazine that Kisuke had subscribed to for some odd reason.

Well, not really odd, the old pervert might enjoy human women dressed in only their underwear. What a weirdo.

She snorted, tossing the change back to the old man and ignored the little boy who looked at her like she was some kind of filth. Poor kid, she almost pitied him for the future she saw for those thoughts.

"Kisuke," Yoruichi called to the back as she shook her head, not looking up as his head came around the corner with the fan flipped up over his face. "If one wanted to order from this, how would they go about it?"

He blanched, "Um, what do you want?"

Hiding her smirk, Yoruichi turned the magazine and pointed at the lacy black _cloth _that someone called clothing. "Kisuke, I think you've got a nosebleed, you aren't imagining me in it are you?"

He shook his head even though the look on his face gave him away. Yoruichi rolled up the catalog into a thick roll and slapped him. "Pervert, you shouldn't keep stuff like this in a family shop." Then she walked past him, humming with a mischievous gleam in her eyes as the children looked up at her.

"You'd work better if you had some reward at the end right?" Receiving nods, she continued. "Well, I'm bored, so, I think we should summon some minor Hollows and see how you fair against the real thing. If you live, we'll have a karaoke party, sweets and all."

Ururu showed a rare look of excitement, and Yoruichi made a note again to ask the boy just exactly how such a sweet girl with such strong power ended up in an orphanage. She must have come from a family that could protect themselves, so it was a reasonably question.

"Well?" She looked at Jinta.

"I guess that would be fine." He replied grudgingly.

"Good, because you really didn't have any other choice." With a nod at his annoyed face, she turned around and walked directly into Kisuke, remembering suddenly the days in the Seireitei when he would unabashedly nip a kiss from her to annoy her parents before asking if she was ready to train or later in life where he'd ruffle her hair after she mess up in a class. He had never stood on protocols, usually arriving at her house when the birds had just started heralding the morning.

Yoruichi blinked, swatting away his hand, "What the hell Kisuke!" She laughed, holding his hand far from where it had been waving before her face.

"You looked a little zoned out, are you sure about what you just said?" He asked, pushing up his hat to frown concernedly at her.

She glared at him, offense written in her posture. "I'm quite confident in my plan Kisuke. If you're not okay with it you don't have to join in."

Kisuke stared over her shoulder at the smiling children and sighed with defeat. "No, I'd better come. I don't want any of you dying."

"Oh Kisuke, one would think you cared." Yoruichi growled out.

Walking back out, he smiled over his shoulder, "Maybe I do Yoruichi."

She tossed a curse at him and crossed her arms, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Mood killer…."

* * *

"Jinta duck!"

Kisuke turned sharply at Ururu's commanding shout. The bait they had used had summoned a group of suitably weak Hollows and the children had been dealing out attacks with unexpected accuracy. Not a thing had gone wrong and even as he watched Ururu shot down another one of the bat like things that had been swooping at Jinta.

"Looks like your little invention works." Yoruichi commented, coming up to stand beside him, careful to avoid the cane slung across him shoulders. "Though, I might be in the wrong to call it little."

They both watched silently as Ururu turned and fire the huge gun at an approaching Hollow, miraculously not hitting any of the park's trees. Jinta was making up for her lack of destruction, having batted at least four through the trees. Yoruichi turned, glancing into the bag at her side with a concerned look before scowling at her companion's mocking face.

"It's not a dead body if that's what you're thinking." Ducking in unision as a Hollow went pelting over their heads, she continued. "It's the karaoke thing, but I don't remember if you have a T.V."

"Depends." He responded, admiring her form as she shot a kido at the Hollow creeping up on Jinta. "What songs do you have?

"You mean what am I going to ask you to sing?" Came her answer, trying not to notice that the wind blowing open his shirt revealed he was not out of shape even after all these years. "Well, I found this song in America that just so happens to fit you perfectly.

He raised an eyebrow as she chuckled. "In what manner?"

"You're pompous attitude. In fact, I'd say you'd dance to It but I don't plan on bringing alcohol."

"Only nineteen days ago you were drowning your sorrows in the cups."

She mimed a blow at him, laughing as Jinta and Ururu ran up to them to report all targets were dead. Both children were sweating after the unusual exercise but looked extremely proud of themselves. "Well, how'd we do?" Jinta growled.

"Splendid, superb, won-" Kisuke was cut off as Yoruichi elbowed him.

"He's right though." She nodded, having seen the crestfallen faces. "That was better than most of the first year Academy students."

Jinta stared at her in disbelief. "You mean there's a school for this?" He shouted outraged.

Yoruichi winked, knowing the indignant thoughts racing through his mind. "Yup, only for the dead though."

* * *

Yoruichi leaned back in the chair so far she fell over, but she didn't bother to sit back up as she rolled around on the floor, laughing and holding her stomach. "That." She gasped out as the selection screen came back up, "Was perfect! I didn't know you could dance like that Kisuke!"

Jinta and Ururu were leaning against each other weak with laughter and even Tessai wore a small smile as Kisuke placed his hat back on his head, grinning roguishly. "Well, when the words fit me as well as you said they did I just couldn't help myself. I'm, too sexy for my s-"

She had picked up the popcorn bag and hit him squarely in the face as he started peeling off his shirt again. Clapping her hands, Yoruichi sat the chair back up and looked around. "Okay, who's next?"

"Don't you think it's your turn Yoruichi-san?" Tessai replied.

"Only if you play the koto to a traditional song." Came the snippet reply. Yoruichi and the children were delighted when he pulled out the harp and not only played, but sang one of the folk songs. She even jumped up and started doing one of the old geisha dances until Kisuke tripped her.

Collapsing on the chair Kisuke flipped through the selection as Yoruichi cleared up the food as Tessai drew the song to an end. He grinned, "Gackt Yoru-san?"

"Sure."

"Which?"

She shrugged, picking up the microphone. "I don't care, his music is awesome." She shivered, "You have no clue how grating American music can be."

"Stop moaning and sing." Kisuke responded as the music started.

All in all, it was a great night to all their reasoning.

* * *

Yoruichi set up the targets again, smiling at Ururu and Jinta. "Nice aim, makes me wish you could use kido." It was a statement to how much she had told them without explanation because they didn't ask what she was talking about.

"She's really good with children." Tessai said solemnly. "Do you think it's because she's making up for her lost childhood?"

Watching them, Kisuke shook his head. "Maybe, but that's much too deep for Yoruichi-chan."

The older man looked down at him from behind his glasses. "Back to calling her 'chan' sir?"

"Yeah, hopefully she won't kill me."


	8. Warm

Kisuke stood beside the doorway of his store, his hat tipped back as he patiently waited for what he knew was coming. Just as he predicted, the door slide open and Yoruichi took two steps forward before his cane made a barrier before her. Glaring, she ducked to move under it and he hit her head lightly, causing her to drop her bag. "Where do you think you're going?" He said quietly.

She straightened, picking the clothes up off of the cement. "Leaving. The children can fight well enough on their own now and I've stayed a bit too long." Yoruichi explained, her voice void of any tone except that of explanation.

"Really?" Replied Kisuke, looking out from underneath the awning. "Because it looks like we're due for a storm. Do you really want to head out there?"

Tilting her head up proudly, she crossed her arms. "Even more important that I leave _now_ then."

He patted a hand on her elbow, a joking smile on his face. "No, please stay Yoruichi! I'm not ready to be a single parent!" He ducked her swat and continued, returning to seriousness. "I'd actually really appreciate your help with keeping them controlled, they're sure to slip up. And it's nice to have someone intelligent to speak to that answers back with arguments."

Yoruichi frowned at him, ignoring the please smirk that clearly said he believed he had already won. "Fine, but you've got to keep up with the food. I'm not going out for you anymore."

Waving his hands he nodded with a grin. "Okay Yoruichi, if it'll keep a pretty lady around me."

He didn't manage to avoid the attack from her back as she turned and walked back into the shop. However, he did see the little smile she had. He knew she liked the idea of having a long-term home again, and that she hadn't really wanted to leave in the first place.

Yoruichi was an odd woman, always acting like she was doing things for herself alone while actually helping others. He was the exact opposite. Here he was, seeming charitable for giving her a home when he was only using her spiritual energy to mask his experiments. The same went for the children, even the shop itself served a purpose only for his plans, attracting only those of strong reitsu.

Not that he didn't like all these people, but there was always a scientific reason he had in his actions. He wasn't sure if that made him a wise man, or a cold one.

He looked once more at the gathering clouds before walking back into the store, dismissing any omen that held.

* * *

In the morning neither of them gave any hint to the events of the prior night. Yoruichi reminded Ururu and Jinta that they'd have to clean away the excess mud after the storm and Kisuke ordered the store closed and cleaned before heading up the stairs and locking himself in his bedroom again.

This time, Yoruichi allowed him the pleasure of privacy of working by himself, choosing instead to practice her shunko, which had been slipping in skill because she had not had any place to practice. So, climbing down the ladder, she locked the trapdoor, and begun the warm-ups.

Halfway through the practice she broke a sweat. She immediately stopped, the kido falling away from around her as she blinked, surprised. The humidity level had spiked suddenly, raising the temperature. Supposing the storm had finally broke, she headed back up the ladder only to walk into a store that was unbearably hot while no rain was apparent outside the windows.

"Kisuke!" She yelled, feeling her hair frizz up. "What have you _done!_"

His head came around the corner, unable to hide a laugh at her hair while his own was sticking up and slightly burnt to match the color of his face. "Just a mistake!"

"Fix it!"

He ducked away as she stomped up the stairs to the amusement of the kids. Taking off down the hallway, Kisuke didn't look back as she yelled at him for being a complete moron and that he had better hope no one noticed anything.

And right on cue, it began to rain.

* * *

The storm continued into the next day, leaving Yoruichi in a very sour mood. She had planned to explore the town more and see if she could find any reitsu heavy citizens. Stupid rain, stupid Kisuke for not having an umbrella, stupid store not having chocolate though it was a _candy_ store.

Reclining on the floor, she glared around at everyone who passed by her. If someone suggested that she was in a bad mood, the other inhabitants would reply that that was a severe understatement.

Finally Kisuke came to sit by her, ignoring the evil looks she directed at him. Instead, he held out a plate of chocolate donuts to her. "Tessai made him when he saw how annoyed you were. Ururu helped." He popped one into his mouth, hat shadowing his face and smile as she took one. "So, what's wrong with you?"

"I sensed a Hollow last night and a flare of a spirit." She scowled. "And it wasn't a trained one and it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. I wanted to go check it out, see if it was a Quincy or some other legend but this storm…"

Lightening flashed brilliantly before a roar of thunder enveloped them. She groaned, falling back on the tatami mat. "I'm so bored!"

Kisuke laughed, earning a punch from the lady as he leaned over her. "If it makes you feel better, I can tell you that it wasn't a Quincy and such things shouldn't be bothering you again for a few more years." He grinned, but he had no cheer. "I have my sources. A woman died last night."

She scanned his face, voice quiet. "A good woman then?"

"Yes. Very kind."

"I'm sorry for her family."

He nodded, straightening, "As am I."

Staring forward, Yoruichi sighed. "Kisuke, do you wonder what would have happened if none of Aizen's plans came to anything?" Even though he tone was contemplating, his name coming from her lips had such anger that if over-powered the main meaning of her sentence.

"Yes, he did send our lives spinning on an odd path." Kisuke tipped his hat down, a sigh escaping his lips. "We'd, well, I'd be running around trying to do twelve things at once and you'd be relaxing in your office making Soi Fon run around for you. We'd only see each other at meetings and sparring sessions."

He smiled slightly, "I do have to thank Aizen for that."

"Thank him? For what!"

Disbelief dripped off her words as her hard golden eyes met his, searching for insanity. "For saving me from your beatings of course!" He placed a quick, joking kiss on her cheek before standing to hurry away from her rage.

**Ne….sorry.**

**~Willow**


	9. Seduce

Unobservant was not a word one usually pinned to Yoruichi. Even she didn't. Not even when she was tearing herself apart because of one guilt or another. That was why it was such a slap to her face when Kisuke used just that word when she expressed surprise at his bringing a woman to the store one evening. The fact none of the other three inhabitants had seen the 'painfully obvious signs' was only a small consolation.

She wasn't jealous watching the thin, well-endowed woman hang off of Kisuke, it was just Soul Reaper instinct. Her sudden appearance, her perfect red curls, the deep blue eyes, and full red lips were all, unnatural. No _human_ looked like that, nor shinigami either.

Yet if she did not stop sending those smug looks in her direction, Yoruichi would tear her limb from limb, just like a jealous ex. Which she was _not_ happy about.

"I'm going out." she hissed, unreasoned rage flaring up as Kisuke didn't respond, to busy explaining one of her successful experiments to the woman. He was an idiot, more than she'd ever thought. Even if she was a human and he exiled, telling her such things was a breach of every safety regulation. If she was abnormal, as Yoruichi was convinced she was…

Something had to happen before she killed something or turned him back over to the Soul Society. Or a combination of both, which would be very convenient. And ip the chances of them wanting to kill her.

"How long did he say she was staring?" She demanded of Ururu as she passed her in the store's yard. Odd how only the males seemed to be drawn to her, idiots that they were.

She looked up, her eyes thoughtful and less emotion driven then Yoruichi's were. "An hour or so? But she'll be back tomorrow."

"Would you like to come with me to find somewhere to stay for the next two days?" The elder woman volunteered, eyes cold as she stared at the shadows in the windows. :I don't think dinner will be made tonight and that's not a good thing for a girl who needs all the energy she can get."

Ururu smiled, "Thank you Lady Yoruichi."

Yoruichi watched her as she put the broom away and then as they walked out of the alley. This girl was as thankful and adoring as Soi Fon had been, but without the mindless dependence and the crippling way she pushed herself. At least she had this small, comforting link to her old life.

That didn't mean she was willing to give Kisuke this _stupid_ way of feeling better.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Yoruichi glanced around, hoping to find a place with a low skyline. One couldn't simply go sitting on a stranger's rooftops in a gigei. Unfortunately. "Looks like we're going to be walking for a while Ururu."

She tried to sound chipper, but she hated leaving the males when they were acting so stupid. In the back of her mind, she knew she should stay, but she gritted her teeth and started into a ground eating stroll, almost forgetting the child beside her even thought she had just spoke to her.

_Stupid males._

* * *

"Hey, uh, where's Ururu and Yoruichi?"

Kisuke looked away from the heated discussion he was having with Shiroa on the composition of one of his power dampers. Glancing around owlishly, he noted the sunset's light coming through the windows with surprise. "I…don't know Jinta. Maybe we should go look for them."

A bell-like laugh came from behind him and he turned, slightly affronted that she would find his concern humorous. Yes her words moved to sooth him immediately. "They left earlier, completely unharmed and unhurried. A 'girls' night out' I believe. Ururu appeared a bit young, but with all the marvelous, "She fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Things you've told me, I wouldn't know."

He stared blankly, searching his memory for this absence. There wasn't a recollection, but, his companion was a skilled conversationalist, maybe he should not be surprised that he had been distracted. "I suppose you're correct."

"Of course I am silly." She giggled, batting his hat down as she stood. "I'll go help Tessai in the kitchen. Perhaps I know a recipe he doesn't." Twirling, she strutted to the kitchen, leaving the two males grinning slightly.

Jinta sprawled back on the tatami mat and chuckled. "It'll be nice to have some mixed up food. When you went to get one of those weird items she walked to me about how she cooks at her house. 'Homemade seasonings are the secret.'" He quoted, grinning brightly. "Too bad Ururu will miss out."

"Yeah." Kisuke replied, rubbing his chin. It was kind of odd for Yoruichi to just leave without a mission or yelling at him. Could it be… He burst out laughing, startling his young comrade into sitting up. "Don't worry, I just had an outrageous thought."

Yoruichi, jealous, ha! Like that could ever happen. She had no interest in any living being, She lived for adventure and excitement, not romance! Kisuke knew she hated to be tied down to any place, that's why she kept wandering while she was here. She'd be gone very soon.

That didn't bother him in the least. It was how they'd always lived, and it was a small routine that made them all feel more comfortable in this mortal world that was surprisingly complex compared to the Soul Society's order.

He'd gone from a genuine happy mood into his usual brooding thoughts in a matter of seconds. Shaking his head, he stood, smelling the air and smiling widely. "Shiroa-chan, Tessai-san, something smells delicious! Can we eat now?"

A familiar sigh came from the doorway as the female opened the door. "Impatient, I only hope our cooking lives up to your expectations."

Grinning, Jinta hurried in to gain what he needed to set the table, surprised when Tessai announced he'd be joining them. Kisuke relaxed, whatever was wrong with Yoruichi couldn't be too bad, besides the fact she was missing an amazing meal.

* * *

The heavy knocking on the inside of Kisuke's head didn't decrease after taking the pills on his bedside table or when he stubbornly put his head under his pillow. It wasn't until a shoe came flying through the window that he began to think the noise was from outside the house.

He stood and moved to the opening, the sandal offered back out instead of his head, to see what would happen. A rude curse and another missile hit his hand. Resigning to the pain that would no doubt ensue because of this, he leaned out to meet the very unpleasant sight of a horribly awakened Yoruichi.

"Yeah?" He called down, nervous and still a bit groggy.

"I came to see if you'd regained your senses. Clearly not."

Her scathing tone had him replying before he'd fully processed what was going from his mind to his mouth. "Come off it Yoru, she isn't too bad. You've still got killer looks, and your legs are better. But you'd laugh in my face before hitting me if I ever honestly suggested anything. So why are you acting so strange?"

Kisuke was aware enough at this time to realize he'd overstepped something by the angry glint in her eyes, but he had no idea what that could be. Before he could backtrack though, Yoruichi was talking again.

"Tch whatever. Stupid man you can't talk your way out of anything. Especially the fact your _stupid_." His face registered as offended but she plowed on. "I need money so me and Ururu have a place to stay and eat for another night."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock as she avoided being hit on the head by the bag Kisuke seemed to have stuffed with money and flung with way too much force at her. "What was that for!" She demanded. How had that woman worked so fast to lure him into acting like a human?

"That's what you want right?" He snapped down at her. "Now that you have it you can leave right?"

She glared up at him, searching for the words to her question. She'd never been caught in a fight like this. "I suppose so, since I can't see why you're acting weird!"

"Me? You're the one who left the house for no reason and then say _I'm_ the stupid one. What do you call what you're doing, because it certainly isn't anything wise!"

They locked heated gazes, neither one willing to break the stare and admit they were wrong. The door opened quietly and soon two pale arms wrapped around Kisuke's chest. "Breakfast is ready." Shiroa murmured, looking down at Yoruichi whose eyes were blazing with unshielded hatred.

Unable to find anything to throw at that stupidly, simpering façade, Yoruichi picked up the money and turned. "Lousy choice Kisuke." She murmured before flash stepping away to the hotel. She only hoped she got back before housekeeping discovered her dead-looking gigei.

Though humans sometimes deserved the scare.

* * *

Yoruichi sat at the hotel's table, fiercely stabbing her chopsticks into what remained of her tempura platter. It was rare for her and Kisuke to fight, and never about a _person._ Because he had always been too busy thinking, or inventing, or talking to her about missions. They talked, and trained, not fight.

Now, he was busy working on that secret of his instead of speaking to her. Not that she missed it, but she hated fighting with him, and not talking led to fights. _Not. That. I. Care._

Each word of her thought was punctuated with a jab of her chopsticks until one broke. She stared at it before tossing it on the table and looking up at the wide-eyed Ururu.

"So, day off, what do you want to do?" Yoruichi was pleased her voice was calm, and almost kind as she said that. Kisuke shouldn't make her snap out at the world.

The young girl blinked at Yoruichi, then looked down at her plate. "Everything has been centered around me, gaining control as fast as possible, so I'm not sure."

Frowning, the ex-captain looked the girl over. "Well, first things first. You can't go around wearing that shirt uniform and some of my cut down, sew up pants. Or your old clothes. We're going shopping."

Silence met these words, and Yoruichi brought her gaze back to the girl's face. "Is there something wrong with that?" A shake of the head came from the girl. "Just because I don't appear very diverse in my clothing choices doesn't mean its not important. Besides, when you do start to grow, Kisuke will forget you need clothes other than what you have. It's his money anyhow."

With that defining air of purpose they finished the meal and left.

Yoruichi's head snapped towards the window, just as Ururu ran towards it. "Adjuchas." The Soul Reaper growled out. How tempting it was to just ignore it and let Kisuke handle it, and see if Shiroa could handle the life…

The thought of doing that was quickly shattered by Ururu's face blanking out as she turned to Yoruichi. "The Shoten…under attack…" She then took off, out of the room and flying down the stairs.

Swearing, Yoruichi dashed after her, earning no few glares and insults herself as she pushed people aside. Stupid gigei, it was too slow! If the girl got to an open place in this state, in front of humans, it would be disaster. If the Soul Reapers didn't get her, the scientists would.

She jumped forward and caught Ururu just as she exited the hotel. Holding her tight around the waist, she whispered fiercely in her ear.

"You can't go charging in there, no matter how much we want to. If people saw this, it would only make things worse. And the Hollow would swat you away. Just give me a moment to get into soul form and-"

Ururu broke free the moment the grip was loosened and jumped up, landing on a roof much to the shock of the older woman. The girl didn't look down as she spoke, "Must protect." She said calmly before taking off.

Frowning, Yoruichi ducked into an alley and came out a few seconds later in soul form. This was going to be one screwy mission now.

With her shunpo she reached the roof across from the Shoten and stared down at the spider-like Hollow.

_Stupid man, why isn't he fighting it! _As though her thought alerted him to her presence, he looked around. "Yoruichi?"

A blur flew past her and the cry of "Ururu!" Almost drowned out what he said.

"It's Shiroa!"

**I. Am. So. Sorry it's been forever! But, as my page said, I had no computer and then no internet. And now I've got time at last! So, here you go! I can't promise fast updates, but I do promise them until the end! Please review!**

_**~Willow**_


End file.
